Sweet Dreams
by C.Kihana94
Summary: Shunsui is Vice-President of Seireitei International. He has everything in his life but he feels that there's one thing missing. Love. When President Yamamoto hires him an assistant, could this be the dream that Shunsui had been waiting for? Or will it turn out to be a nightmare like his last assistant? ShunJush. AU, Slash/Yaoi.


Hello everyone, I guess you could say that I'm back? But just know that nothing new will really be coming until May, cause that's when I'll be out of school and it give me plenty of time to catch myself up with the plans for this story.

This is my new profile page as I will no longer be using the other one, I wanted to start fresh and not think about how I've abandoned my story. I want to finish this one and I will!

Go to my profile so you can read what I've been up to!

REVISED VERSION! FROM MY BETA DREAMLESSRIVER FROM BACK THEN! THANKS!

_Beep Beep Beep.  
_  
Shunsui's alarm clock went off for the third time that morning, and all he  
could think to do was glare at the thing as he unplugged it from the wall and  
shoved it to the floor. The twenty-eight year old realized he had an hour  
before he was to be at work and even less time before his best friend, Nanao  
Ise, called him to complain. He figured that it wasn't going to take a whole  
hour to get dressed, so he decided to stay in bed a little longer on this late  
August morning.

As big as his three bedroom, three bathroom condo was, he couldn't help but  
think about the same thing every morning. He wanted to have a partner and some  
kids, but there was one problem with that: he was gay man. Nanao knew it and  
he knew that she didn't care. That's what best friends were for, right? He  
wanted to find a partner that could fulfill his need as well as he could  
fulfill theirs, but all these blind dates Nanao was setting him up on weren't  
exactly helping him since the dates she chose weren't exactly what Shunsui  
would call "appealing". He wanted someone who didn't want him for his money or  
his looks; he wanted someone with character; someone that didn't put on a  
false act just because of who he was. Someone he could wake up next to in the  
morning and know that that person was the love of his life, who would bring  
him out of the darkness called loneliness and into the light called happiness.  
He could only dream about that kind of partner.

He looked to the side, only to pout as he remembered that he unplugged his  
alarm clock. Not knowing how much time he had spent daydreaming about that  
'someone', he got up and headed for his bathroom, a few feet away from his  
bed.

Now, Shunsui knew he was a handsome guy, but he was in no way flamboyant about  
his appearance. Being six-foot-three made people think he was a gregarious  
man, but in fact he was the exact opposite, preferring to stay in quiet  
environments where he could relax and not have to worry about people being all  
over him.

His hair was not in a loose ponytail as it usually was, so it dangled to the  
middle of his back, with some strays hanging down in the front of his face. He  
hadn't had the time to get a haircut in a while so he opted to just let it  
grow out. The ladies at the office loved that, and he hated it. All of them, a  
bunch of gold digging women, save for a few, just hanging around him because  
he was vice-president of the Seireitei International. His late father was a  
close friend of the current president, Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto, who had  
guided Shunsui and been like a second father over the years.

Turning on the shower, he stripped off his pajamas he had been wearing the  
night before and stepped under the hot spray. Shunsui couldn't help but moan  
as the water hit his body and made him relax. He washed up and stepped out a  
few minutes later, feeling refreshed. Drying off, he was interrupted by the  
sound of his cell phone ringing in his bedroom, so he just wrapped his towel  
around himself and went to go answer it. He didn't have to look at the caller  
I.D. to prepare himself for the verbal lashing he was about to get. Opening  
the cell phone, he pushed the speakerphone button and threw it on his bed.

"Hello, Nanao." Anybody on the other line who knew Shunsui would know that  
there was a cheeky grin on his face as he spoke.

Nanao and Shunsui had met when they were younger, her being the new kid in  
elementary school, having to sit next to some 'perverted hormonal bastard' as  
she would call him. Everyone would say that the two were inseparable (which  
was true), calling them a couple. But the two knew that they didn't have  
feelings for each other; Shunsui being gay and Nanao…who knew? But she was  
divorced with a kid, which he was the godfather of, so he guessed that she was  
straight. He didn't really care as long as she was happy with whoever she was  
with. They both went to Rukongai College together and both graduated with  
Master's Degrees in International Business and minors in other foreign  
languages, and now she was his co-worker at Seireitei. His thoughts were  
interrupted as Nanao came into the dining room and began eating.

"You sound awfully composed for someone who's just about to get yelled at."  
Shunsui just chuckled as she continued.

"I brought breakfast so come open the front door." He didn't respond back as  
he just hung up the phone, walking out of his bedroom and towards the front  
door, still in just his towel. Nanao noticed this and was highly unimpressed.

"Why the hell are you just getting out of the shower?" As Shunsui began to  
shut the door in her face, Nanao just pushed it back open and walked in,  
making herself right at home.

"Why don't you eat and I'll go pick out something for you to wear?" Handing  
the food to him, Nanao walked to his bedroom as he went to the dining room to  
start on his breakfast.

"Did Yamamoto call you this morning?" Nanao questioned from down the hall.

"Not that I know of, why? Something good happen?" The lazy Shunsui asked as he  
took a bite of food.

"I don't know if you would consider it a good thing, but we got a new  
employee."

"Less work for me." Nanao smiled at his answer.

"Yamamoto hired you another assistant." Shunsui's facial expressions changed  
in an instant as he remembered the last time he had an assistant; the guy was  
a nut case. He told Yamamoto to never do such a thing again or else he would  
end up killing someone. Nanao only laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." she tried to assure her best friend.

"Heh," Shunui laughed. "You try working with someone who doesn't know what  
he's doing without going crazy. I would love to see that."

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's supposed to be at the office today, so  
we've got to be leaving soon. Go get dressed and you can finish eating in the  
car."

"So you're driving us to work? My little Nanao, how-" Nanao was so swift in  
delivering punishment whenever Shunsui called her that. He dodged her attacks  
plenty of times before, but he learned that she got quicker every time. In  
effort to escape her punches, he tumbled to the floor.

"I'll break your nose again if you don't get yourself dressed. And cover  
yourself up; I don't want to see that useless thing hanging around!" Shunsui  
tried to resist smirking as he untied the towel and left it on the floor,  
softly skipping back to his bedroom in all his glory.

"What an exhibitionist. Pervert, stop hopping around like that, it's  
disgusting." He only laughed as he closed his bedroom door. Throwing on his  
white dress shirt and the black slacks Nanao picked him out, he quickly  
grabbed his pink tie before heading over to his mirror. He then threw on his  
black blazer and tied his hair back with the scrunchy(1) and pinwheel hairpins  
Nanao got him as a gag gift when he turned twelve. In return, he had got her  
the glasses that she still wore to this day. He probably wouldn't admit it out  
loud, but it was his most precious possession next to the Floral Kimono his  
mother owned before she had died when he was very young.

"You ready, Casanova? Wait, I though you didn't care about your looks." Nanao  
was in the doorway now, and Shunsui turned around to find her looking him up  
and down.

"For someone who doesn't care about how he looks, you sure are dressing sexy."  
She smirked, and Shunsui retorted.

"You picked it out!" he growled and Nanao let out a chuckle.

"First Impressions." Nanao waved her finger at him like a mother scolding her  
child. He just shook his head as he walked up to her.

"Like I give a damn." The two just looked each other in the eyes before Nanao  
sighed and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Shunsui." She now had a serious expression  
replacing her amused one.

"Yeah right, like I'll meet the love of my life today." Her friend rolled his  
eyes.

"You never know. He might be waiting for you." Nanao made sure to sound  
enthused. She really did believe he would find someone. He deserved it.

"Tch. Let's get going." Shunsui looked at her impatiently and she pulled him  
out of the room. After Shunsui grabbed his wallet and keys and Nanao her  
things, they both left his condo and headed to work.

Arriving at Seireitei International, both Shunsui and Nanao got out of her car  
and headed inside the building into the lobby. After showing their I.D. to the  
receptionists and guards at the front desk, they both walked towards the  
elevator, passing by a tall man with long white hair, talking animatedly on  
his cell phone. Shunsui didn't see his face but he wondered who the mysterious  
man was after the elevator doors closed.

"You know him?" Nanao asked.

"No. Never seen him before." The tall man trailed off into thought.

"Hmm…" Nanao broke the silence.

"What?" Shunsui looked over to her.

"Just pondering on why he might be here." Nanao answered.

The elevator doors opened and both stepped out. They passed by a couple of  
their friends like Izuru Kira from the French Department, Kisuke Urahara from  
the German Department, and lots of others. See, Seireitei was an international  
business that dealt with everything, everywhere. Every department had a  
specialist or Chief Officer and was divided by languages. For example, Kira  
was the Chief Officer in the French Department while Urahara was Chief Officer  
in the German Department. The Chief Officer oversees everything happening in  
their respective department.

Within each Department, were sub-departments, such as Fashion, Building  
Design, Cosmetics, Medicine and Electronics, just to name a few, and people  
where divided depending on what language they knew, then by what  
sub-department they specialized in. (2)

Nanao was Chief Officer in the English Department, so she oversaw all the  
operations in the English Department. All in all, there were over one hundred  
people in each of the twenty-five departments. Shunsui's job, well, was to do  
whatever Yamamoto told him to do. He oversees most of the departments' Chief  
Officer operations and reports all activity to President Yamamoto. Shunsui  
didn't know what Yamamoto's job was, but there was one thing he did know: the  
old man was doing one hell of a job. Seireitei was one of the most successful  
businesses around the world and it didn't look like they were going down  
anytime soon.

Shunsui was too caught up in thinking about the company that he didn't even  
notice when he and Nanao had arrived at the door to Yamamoto's office. That is  
until she knocked on the door, bringing all his thoughts to a sudden halt.  
Both heard a very gruff 'come in' and Nanao nodded at Shunsui, signaling that  
she was going to going to her Department and get to work. Shunsui nodded back  
and opened the door, entering the huge office belonging to Seireitei's  
president.

"Shunsui. How nice of you to come and see me." Shunsui rolled his eyes as he  
tried to hold back a small laugh at the man who was inadvertently mentioning  
that he was avoiding him.

"Yeah. Now what's this I've heard from Nanao?" he got right to the point.

"Yes. Since you failed to answer my phone call this morning, I had to call Ms.  
Ise to inform you that I've hired another personal assistant for you." Shunsui  
masked his look of annoyance with a look of indifference as Yamamoto got up  
from his chair and continued.

"Now, I know that you strongly disagree about having one but, personally, I  
think that you need one; even being President is hard without having an  
assistant. So when you take over the company, you'll have someone by your side  
ready to help you with anything." President Yamamoto explained as he was  
walking around the office.

"But-." Shunsui tried to interject.

"No buts, Shunsui. I want you to try; if it gets to a point where you feel  
like you're going to kill another human being," Yamamoto paused and looked  
away, trying to hide his laughter after remembering the last time that  
happened. He didn't know what was funnier at the time: Shunsui's rage or the  
look on the previous assistant face when Shunsui's rage was directed at him.  
He picked the former.

"Then you don't have to worry about me telling you that you need one."  
Yamamoto spoke again, now. "You can choose one whenever you feel you need  
one."

Shunsui was about to tell Yamamoto that he didn't need one right now, but  
Yamamoto saw that coming, and stopped Shunsui in his tracks.

"As of right now, I'm afraid you have no authority in your choice."

If Shunsui thought he was scared of Nanao's glare, it was nothing compared to  
Yamamoto's glare. It felt like he was trying to take your soul away, like his  
eyes were saying, 'All we want is your soul. Now give it to me'. (3) All  
Shunsui could do was gulp and look away before nodding his head 'yes'.

"Good. I told him to be here by ten o'clock. So he should-." The president was  
interrupted again as a loud knock came from the door. Yamamoto and Shunsui  
looked at each other. Smiling, Yamamoto called out for the person outside the  
door to come in.

"Ah, Ms. Unohana, How may we help you today?" Shunsui didn't know a lot about  
Yamamoto's Personal Assistant, Retsu Unohana, but he knew that she had been  
working at Seireitei for a very long time. He remembered her saying something  
about previously being a Nurse at the Karakura Hospital in Karakura Town  
before moving out to Rukongai City to come and work for Yamamoto. He also knew  
that she was divorced with two children, a son and a daughter.

"Hello President Yamamoto and Vice-President Kyoraku. I trust that you  
gentlemen are fine on this beautiful Monday morning." Unohana greeted.

"Yes, we're fine. What about you, Ms. Unohana?" Shunsui didn't want her to  
think that he didn't like her, so he took the opportunity to chat with her.

"I am very well, thank you, Mr. Kyoraku." She smiled at him before turning to  
Yamamoto.

"President Yamamoto, I have the new assistant that you hired for Mr. Kyoraku  
outside. Mr. Ukitake, I think his name was?"

"Ah, Yes. Very well, then. Tell him to come in." President Yamamoto ordered.

A few minutes later Retsu came back, and with her was the same man Shunsui had  
seen in the lobby a few minutes ago: That same man, almost as tall as him,  
same long white hair and something new added to the picture. A brilliant smile  
and vibrant green eyes, staring right at him. (4)

_Turn the lights on…_

_1. I don't know how to spell it but it's like a hair tie, if ya ain't know. _

_2. Is That Confusing? I just confused myself writing this. Does everyone understand? Please tell me of you don't or if you do, so that I may clear it up. Think about Presidential Succession in the U.S. The Chief Officers are like the Speaker of the House, the third most important, Shunsui is Vice President, the second most important and Yamamoto is President. Obama important. Hahaha! For the Sub-Department, you can think about the order after the Speaker of the House, not in order of importance but say like someone ran the Fashion sub-department in the French Department and someone else ran the Electronics sub-department in the French Department, both are the same rank and they have people in their department who work under them but the all work under the Chief Officers. "Don't think about it too much or else you'll go bald." – Youichi Hiruma from ES21. Please do continue._

_3. Class of 3000 song reference. I forgot the episode name._

_4. I don't know if this is true, but I think Jushiro's eyes are green in the manga. Look at the color page from Chapter 335. I love that picture. If they aren't green in the manga, then I might let them be in here._

Review if you want to or if you can! I know I have some supporters, old and new, and the reviews will give me the motivation to finish this story. Thanks! - Kihana


End file.
